


Dinosaur Attack

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: Loki comes home early to an unexpected emergency.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Dinosaur Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of a completely unrelated comment made in a discord chat.

Loki came home to the sound of his children’s screams. Two small shrieks echoed from down the hall as he stepped out of the elevator. The god froze for barely a moment before he was running. JARVIS hadn’t informed him of any trouble, but something was clearly _wrong_. The AI was alert, but far from ineffable; _anything_ could be wrong. The sound of his little ones screeching spurred him on, even more than the guttural, bestial snarl that preceded them.

Loki flung the door open. His eyes were wide, a hand raised with green energy ready and crackling between his fingers. The entirety of the room froze.

Tony looked up from where he was hunched over, his hands curled like claws and their daughter perched securely on his back with her arms draped over his shoulders. The two boys were in front of him, Fenrir holding a foam sword and Jörmungandr coiled nearby in his serpent form, head raised. Loki glanced between them all in confusion.

“Father!” Hel cried excitedly, sliding off of Tony’s back and running over to him in delight.

Loki automatically embraced the girl when she happily threw her arms around his waist. He looked to Tony for an explanation.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Tony straightened his spine, groaning lightly and rubbing his lower back from the movement. “Allgramps cut you loose early?”

“Daddy was playing dinosaur with us!”

Loki blinked, looking down at his little girl when she spoke.

“Fen was tryin’ to catch him for the zoo but _I_ wanted to train him for the circus! Dinosaurs at the circus would be _so much fun_ , right?”

He brushed his fingers through Hel’s hair, blinking against and glancing back up at his husband. “Yes, it certainly _would_ be interesting,” he agreed distractedly.

“If you’re home early does that mean we can have dinner early, too?” Fenrir asked hopefully. “Dad said if we got our homework done we could order pizza!”

Jörmungandr hissed enthusiastically.

“You munchkins go clean up your toys and I’ll order something, okay?”

A round of cheers rose up and the children quickly vacated the room, leaving the two men alone. Tony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and kissed him on the cheek, tickling his partner with his facial hair.

“You okay?”

“I thought…” He shook his head, finally beginning to relax. “A _dinosaur_ , Anthony?”

“Kids love dinosaurs!”

Loki gave a soft chuckle. “So it seems.” He brought their lips together and pulled his husband close to his side. “I think I may understand the appeal.”


End file.
